


What happens in Vegas

by Scentedsong



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentedsong/pseuds/Scentedsong
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right? Wrong. And someone really should have told you that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	What happens in Vegas

The harsh glare of morning sunlight burns the skin on your arms and face and you groan in frustration. Your head is pounding with explainable pain from the hangover you were sure you have after last night.

The memories of the night itself are hazy and some parts are completely missing. Like how you got to the hotel room is an entire mystery.

Under the pain and burn there is also a comfort and warmth that you haven't felt before and you wanna loose yourself in it completely.

You sigh burying yourself further into the warmth to shield your body from the harsh glare of the morning sun before you realize something and jolt awake.

The arm previously around you falls limp on the bed as you look at the owner of the arm in absolute terror. A huge body and large muscles. A bead of sweat rolls down from the junction where his neck meets his back to further south. His face is squished in the pillow and you can make out a pool of drool under his mouth.

With wide eyes you realize he is naked from the waist up and you are pretty sure its the same from the waist down which is covered by the comforter. Exactly like you are.

His face isn't visible and fear starts to engulf you. Who is he? You just had sex with a stranger. With a look around the room you know it is yours. Which means great, you can't just sneak out. You would have to wake him.

You move your hand towards the man to shake him awake before retracting it back. You are not ready to face whoever this is. So a decision to wash your face and wear something, anything is made and you do just that.

After almost 10 minutes. A cold face wash and wearing your santa claus pajamas- don't want him to think you are intrested in another round or something- later you are still not ready to face this stranger but you have to. You have breakfast with your friends and Steve would be here to collect you any minute. A look at the clock of your phone confirms it.

Ok get on with it Y/N you can do this. Its just a stranger. Okay that is not an encouraging line but you have to wake him. Steve can't see him here.

Oh god what will Steve think of you? would he be able to look at you the same way he does these days if he found out what you just did? Shaking your head you scream at the stranger shaking his shoulders.

"Hey, hey mister wake up. You need to wake up. Dude, wake up"

It takes you a while before he starts to stir and this while you realize the hangover has not just vanished and your head pounds horribly painfully.

Just as the man starts to turn and wake up you run to the bathroom to puke. Emptying the food you do not even remember eating in the toilet seat. You flush and close the lid.

God that felt horrible. Maybe the stranger would get grossed out by this and leave quickly.

As you make your way back to your room. The man is sitting on the bed with his back to you and legs hanging off the bed with both his hands on his side. He lets out a groan as he moves his hand to massage his head before you call out.

"Hey so I don't remember much of last night but-"

He turns around to face you and just as both your eyes meet, you both let out an ear-piercing scream.

Your back hits the wall besides the bathroom door as you look at the man with widened eyes. He has fallen off the bed and is just pushing himself back up with a lot of effort. His knees are bent on the floor and he forces his hands on the bed to pop his face on it.

"Y/N" he whispers in shock and all you can do is look at him with the same amount of shock in return. "W-What happened?"

Your heart is hammering against your chest and you move your hand to your head

"Oh god!" You whisper "oh my dear god" You start moving around the room moving your hands through your hair and messing them up "Oh god oh god oh god"

He looks at you with wide eyes before suddenly realizing his nakedness and pulling the blanket over to cover himself.

"Did we?" He questions standing up and wrapping the blanket around his waist, a look at your panic rambling and he has his answer "Oh my god we did"

You are still chanting your fearful words before he takes hold of your shoulders to stop you.

"Y/N!" He screams at you so that you look at him in the eyes which you do exactly. "Are you okay. I'm so sorry I don't-"

He moves his hand through his hair in frustration, the other hand on his waist.

"I don't remember anything. Bucky forced me to have Thor's mead last night and I don't know maybe I drank more than I should have oh god I'm so sorry Y/N"

You are lost on words as you look at him, opening your mouth to say something but closing it again.

"Do you- do you remember anything about last night?" You question

"No its all very hazy. But I think I do remember a chapel from the wedding but that is all and oh, I definitely had sex"

You raise your eyebrows at him and he scratches the back of his head

"Its there in my memories. Very hazy but its there."

You shake your head "okay so we had drunk sex" he looks down at that, avoiding making eye contact with you, his face completely red.

You look down towards the floor and nod your head "there is a condom wrapper on the floor so we at least used protection"

He looks at the discarded condom wrapper, his face growing redder.

"Oh yeah- yeah okay" he stutters

Looking at the clock you realize you have only 10 mins before you have to meet your friends for breakfast and a sudden confidence embraces you.

"Okay so we get dressed go down for breakfast and pretend this never happened"

This makes him quickly whip his head to look at you "What-"

"Bucky and Natasha just got married, they are both are best friends and I can't just put this in front of them and steel their thunder"

He keeps staring at you, his eyes intense

"We talk about this later" you motion between the two of you

He just stares before nodding, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks around for his clothes.

"Steve-"

"No you are right" he says picking up his shirt from the floor and putting it on "They just got married, we can't put this on them just yet, so you get ready and I will change and see you at the breakfast"

He picks up his under wear and you turn around.

"You won't pick me up from my room?" You ask

"I don't think I should" is all he says before moving from besides you to get to the door.

He opens the door and leaves with a bang as the door closes . Never looking back.

\-----------

Putting on a simple ripped jeans and a blue top, hair barely presentable, a little extra makeup to hide the dark circles and hickeys and you are ready.

You sigh as you walk down the corridor that will lead you to the restaurant where you are supposed to have breakfast with your friends. The prospect of having to see Steve making your heart flip faster than it usually does.

You can just see the three old ladies that sieve the strings of faith laughing at your predicament. You used to swoon at the prospect of getting a look at the handsome face and drowning eyes of the captain. Your heart used to flip in a different way when you got a look at his face.

Now the heart flipping is different, more terrifying.

The team sits on the farthest of the tables everyone chatting and eating stuff on their plates. You grab yourself a cup of coffee, not feeling like eating anything else and head to the table.

So lost in thought you don't notice the sudden silence that embraces the table as you make appearance and the questioning glances thrown your way.

You keep looking at your coffee, your mind wandering elsewhere. It is this distraction that causes you to miss the entry of a certain blonde, him sitting on the only empty seat which well was of-course besides you and the ever persistent gazes of your team mates.

You take a sip of your coffee while Steve takes a bite from his scrambled eggs before a voice calls out

"Okay, so are we not gonna address this"

You look at Sam in confusion waiting for someone else to voice it. After a moment of silence Steve sighs

"What?"

Sam looks at him with narrowed eyes, then raising both his hands to motion at Steve and then at you.

Your blood runs cold at that and your eyes widen comically. Sam knows. Sam knows and he told everyone. Oh god. Everyone knows. No no no. Your plan to ignore the situation seems to be failing. Time for the good old fashioned lie.

Without looking at Steve you stutter "W-W-What are you even" a forced laugh

"We saw you guys last night you know" Bucky sighs from his place diagonal to you, in front of Steve as he looks at his best friend "Steve invited us to see"

Your heart drops in disbelief and eyebrows you are sure have left your face with how high up above they have gone. For the first time since coming for breakfast you look at Steve.

"You what?"

Steve's eyes are just as wide if not more and his entire face is redder than a tomato. His lips are quivering in horror at the accusation

"I-no I-I-I don't- I don't" He stops speaking as if losing his ability to as he keeps looking at you, both of you surrounded in your bubble of horror.

"Oh I don't think he remembers much with how much you two were drunk" Natasha pipes in.

You both have still not recovered from your daze of shock, not really caring about anyone. How were you supposed to face these people again after this? After they saw you- oh god!

"Well we got there by the end so there was not much we saw" Tony speaks up this time completely unhelpfully

"No no no no no" You feel like your head would explode as you move your hands to your head running them frantically through your hair, not caring about how much they are getting messed up. "This can't be happening, you can't, no its- Ahhh"

Something on your finger gets stuck on your hair pulling it painfully and you retract your hand but your finger is stuck to a strand of your hair. You pull it with force and let out a cry as it pulls your hair harshly before getting the finger free.

You look at your finger to analyse before your feel like your heart stopped beating

"There's a ring on my finger" you whisper, eyes widening "there's a ring on my finger" a little louder "THERE'S A RING ON MY FINGER" a frantic scream as you push your chair back and stand up

The entire table looks at you with looks of fascinating, confusion and pity as you look at the ring and then at the paralyzed Steve who has not moved a muscle, his fingers clenching tightly on the arm rest of his chair

"Ummm you got married last night" Wanda, a little unsure "at a local chapel, that ia what Steve invited us for?"

"WE WHAT?"

"You got married, the marriage license is right here" Natasha pulls it out from her purse "They gave it to us after you two ran out of the place in celebration of becoming Mrs. Steve and Mr. Y/N"

You slowly sit back down on your chair before taking hold of the form with shaky hands. And yup. Its a legitimate marriage license.

"Oh god" you whisper in horror "this can't be happening, this can't be.... Steve!"

You shake him violently, in need of a reaction from him. This is not something you are going through alone. It is something you both are going through.

He turns to you with an apologetic expression

"Y/N I don't I-- don't know what" he shakes his head

"Me too"

"Okay so let me get this straight, you don't remember getting married?" Bucky moves forward in his chair

You both shake your head

"And this is the first you found out"

You both nod

"Wow" Bucky moves back, his back hitting the back on the chair with a thud "This is gonna be interesting"

And for the first time this night you feel an emotion other than fear, shock and absolute horror. The feeling is anger and you make use of it, grabbing the fork off Steve's plate and throwing it at Bucky.

Of course he dodges before raising his hands and motioning a zipping lip action

"Okay so what are you gonna do?" Natasha asks, patting Bucky on the shoulder 

You shake your head looking at Steve, who looks back at you with furrowed eyebrows in anticipation "I don't know, We'll just get a divorce?"

"What?" Sam screams at you and you turn to look at him

"Its not like it was planned or something, we are not even dating, we'll just get a divorce, everything will go to normal, easy peasy" you shrug

There is a collective silence in the room as you look ahead of you in challenge for anyone to say anything. Tony and Pepper share a look as Wanda shakes her head at you. Natasha and Sam are looking between you and Steve while Bucky’s eyes are trained on Steve. Bruce is trying his hardest not to look at either of you as he whispers something in Thor’s hear who listens in concentration. Other people are yet to arrive for breakfast.

"No" Steve says from besides you, shaking his head

"What?"

"We are not getting a divorce"

"Excuse me?"

He shakes his head "We can't do that, I can't get a divorce"

"And why the hell not?" You feel angry at him all of a sudden "you can't force me to stay in a marriage"

He nods his head "I know I can't, you are your own independent person capable of making her own decisions, but this is not your decision, its ours and I won't get a divorce until I have at least tried to make my marriage work"

"Your marriage?" You move closer to him, voice laced with anger "this was a freaky, drunk mistake"

He sighs "Y/N" he moves his hand to place it over yours but you move it away "can we talk in private please"

You stand up suddenly, banging your hand on the table, making Sam and Tony flinch back

"You can't force me into doing anything" 

And with that you are storming out of the room, Natasha and Wanda quickly getting up to follow behind just as Clint comes in sipping on his mimosa

"Hey guys!" He looks around at the atmosphere of the room "did I miss something?"

\-------------------

"No no no no no no no no no no" You are chanting as you move around the room, your hands tangled in your hair.

Natasha and Wanda sit on the bed of your hotel room, watching you go crazy, long given up on having a sane conversation. After a while of trying to calm you down and failing they decided to let you release all your anger.

There is a knock on your door followed by a voice and Natasha's come in all of which you ignore as you continue with your breakdown.

"She broken?" The new occupant of the room asks

"Yup" Wanda nods her head "We just cannot shut her down, I guess the off switch has gone bad, Clint"

"I got a rip off version of the story from Tony is it true?"

"What do you think?" Natasha asks sarcastically, rolling her eyes

Clint turns towards you, watching you going around the room chanting ‘no no no no’ then looks back at Natasha

"Definitely true"

All of them turn back to you

They say your wedding day is the happiest day of your life, you really wanna meet those people right as of now and give them a piece of your mind.

Your mind is in overdrive, feelings of betrayal, of uncertainty, of anger, of regret and off an unknown nature surround you. Memories of the morning, the little specks of last night, the gentle touch of his hand, the warmth of his huge body, the smell of him on your body that you washed off in the shower.

You shake your head trying, hoping these pictures in your mind would fall off from the force of the jerks. You cannot do this. You cannot deal with this. You were not ready.

You had feelings for Steve yes but those feelings don't give rise to happiness for a marriage you don't know if you want.

You don't know him. If he were the same person in a relationship, what he wants from a wife, what he wants from you. The future is a dark place and you are not ready for this step in your life. Feelings and everything aside, you are not ready to be someone's wife.

There is a shake on your shoulders that pulls your mind back to the mortal world. You blink twice to make out the offender who of course is Clint, Clicking his fingers in front of your eyes calling out hello hello.

You groan in irritation, pulling your hands out of your hair that they are completely entangled in. A single finger get stuck to a string of hair and you forcefully pull it out, at the moment not caring about ripping the hair off your scalp.

You look at the offending finger in question and the huge fake diamond ring attached to it. This ring. The ring that signifies all this. The stupid stupid ring. In the moment all you can do is blame the piece of jewelry for every bad thing that has been happening to you ever since you wore it and in your anger yank the ring of your finger and throw it away.

It hints the floor and the rolls over to the edge off your bed near Natasha who lifts her leg up to avoid contact with the thing. You glare at the ring with all the anger you have.

Everyone in the room looks at the ring in fear then at you before Wanda raises her hand, volunteers and stands up

"Hey Y/N" you look at her with shining eyes "You wanna talk now"

You just nod your head

"Fucking Steve Rogers" you seethe in anger

"Oh oh" Wanda looks around at the other occupants of the room "I thought we were supposed to console her crying"

"No no" Natasha shakes her head and stands up "We need to help her release the anger whatever way she feels is best"

Clint starts to speak something but Natasha interrupts

"Yeah fuck that guy" she nods moving towards you, encouraging you to go on, you oblige, suddenly feeling the need to

"That that moron"

"Yes very good go on Y/N"

"America's ass more like America's asshole"

"Yeah!"

"Okay okay" Clint quickly moves towards the both of you "I think that is enough"

"No Clint let her release her anger"

"Nat" he gives her a look and she huffs in irritation

"Since when did you become the sensible one in this friendship"

"Since you became the childish one" Clint shakes his head again "trust me being the one calming people down is a gig I will never want again"

"Guys" Wanda motions at the anger flared you. Clint focuses his attention back to you

"I thought you liked him"

"Seriously?" You glare at him "Just because I have feelings for a guy does not mean I want to marry him, I'm not ready to be his wife!"

"Fair point" Clint nods his head "okay, I'm sure if we both and by we both I mean the both of you talk it out, I know there will be a solution"

"He said no for a divorce"

"He what?"

"Didn't you hear the entire story?" Natasha crosses her arms "She said they can get a divorce and he said No"

"No?"

"Yes just No and" she puffs out her chest and imitates in her best Steve voice "I won't get a divorce"

"Okay but-"

"No buts Clint" you shake your head moving towards the bed and sitting down on it, Wanda coming to sit besides you "He is forcing me to stay married to him"

"He didn't say he was forcing you" Wanda says but you ignore her,

"I knew it" you glare at the wall in front of you "My mom always said Never trust a man whose smile steals the breath right out of your lungs”

"Seriously your mom said that?"

"No but it sounds really insightful and deep when you add the line my mom always said that"

"Oh my god you're right" Clint smiles nodding his head

"And we're back to me being the logical one" Natasha sighs, moving her hand to your shoulder "look Y/N as much as I am angry at Steve right now, Wanda has a point, he wants to talk to you"

"Nat" you shake your head I don't want anything to do with him"

"Y/N"

You shake your head

"No I want a divorce and that is that. He can't just declare he won't get a divorce and expect me to be okay with it"

You move towards the cupboards of your hotel room, pulling out your suitcase and stuffing the clothes you have lying around the room in it

"What are you doing?"

"Going home, I can't deal with this right now, I need a clear head and Ican't have it here"

"Y/N"

You raise your hand to stop Wanda from speaking anything further

"I just, I need time okay, just let me go"

"Okay I'll get the quinjet started-"

"No Nat" you shake your head "I'm going commercial and I need to be alone right now, I'm sorry"

All three of your friends share looks of concern with each other before turning to your aggressively packing form and sigh.

\-----------

Steve raises a hand to the door, gathering the courage to knock before shaking his head and dropping his hand.

He shakes his head and looks at Bucky and Sam both of whom give him a double hand thumbs up and he sighs.

He has to do this. He has to tell her. Make it clear what he meant because ofcourse he didn't mean he was ripping you off your choice. Yes maybe his words were wrong and its his fault for that but he didn't mean it the way she took it.

A smile graces his lips and he shakes his head. His Y/N or well he wishes you were his and his smile widens at the thought of what you would say about that.

I am no one's, I am my own person.

Yes yes you are. Your own brilliant, smart, talented, beautiful person just a few reasons why he loved you so much.

Because it was love wasn't it. Love that he felt towards you when you smiled, when you steel from Bucky's secret doritos stash for Steve on his bad days, cleverly placing the blame on Sam (leaving behind evidences and all), He loves you when you fearlessly fight in the line of fire, when you run towards him with the first aid when a wound gets too deep, He loves you when you stop him from attacking the obnoxious accounts guy who says shit about Bucky before punching him on the nose yourself, he falls a little more in love with you every single time you do anything for him or others of your crazy family.

He just loves you and he will never force you into something you absolutely don't want. But he has to try to make you see this from his perceptive.

Before he can more his hand to knock on the door, it opens up to reveal the worn out face of the woman that rules his dreams.

A suitcase in hand, hair tied in a loose bun that sits on the back of your neck, spectacles sitting on the bridge of your nose, and clothes perfect for- wait were you leaving?

Your eyes widen behind the lenses of your glasses as you look at him before composing yourself back and trying to move around him. He does not budge.

"Y/N"

You shake your head, looking down

"I need to go Steve"

"Where?"

"Its none of your business"

"It is my business, I need to talk to you"

"Too bad because I'm leaving"

He sighs

"Y/n"

You shake your head and look at him with anger in your eyes "What? you think you can boss me around into submission?"

"No" he says trying to keep his calm "I want to talk that is all, then you can go all you want"

"No I am going now" you again try to push past him but fail

"Okay then I'll go with you" He says reaching out for your suitcase that you pull away from his reach

"No I don't need you to come with me"

"Well I need me to go wherever you go until we talk, so really the ball is in your court"

"Let me go" you seethe in anger, putting your suitcase down and clenching your fists.

"Talk to me" he says calmly

"I have a right to choose not to talk to you"

"Then I have a right to stand where I want"

"No you don't I'll call security"

"Do it" he crosses his arms "I'm not stepping away until we talk"

You look around to see all your friends watching intently, Natasha stands behind you shooting daggers at Steve while Clint looks between the both of you in worry, Wanda gives you a sympathetic smile, behind Steve Bucky and Sam turn away as you look at them, pretending they weren't even listening, idiots.

You take a deep breath knowing full well calling security is not an option. You guys are really famous, he's Captain America for god's sake this will be the headline before you can even blink.

You were not ready for that so shaking your head and convincing yourself that this is the only option because it was and its not because you want to hear what he has to say. Your feelings for him are long gone. The accelerating heart beat and the sense of warmth and safety are not because of him.

You step back into the room, allowing him in and motioning for him to go on. He looks around the room at the other occupants, his best friends just at the entrance and then turns back to you

"I was hoping for a little privacy"

The others look at each other but before they can even start moving you say

"No"

"What?"

"I said no" you cross your arms deepening your glare "Like you can say no to the divorce I can say no to being alone with you and also I need witnesses"

He rolls his eyes and then narrows them at you "I won't do anything you don't need witnesses"

"Its not for you, they are to keep me from snapping and killing you"

He rolls his eyes again, pinching his nose

"Now you're really annoying me, its not my fault what happened last night, you can't blame it all on me"

"Oh so its my fault"

He sighs, growing angry by the second

"Y/n, You know I didn't say that and for a second can we just talk about it like two mature adults"

"I am talking like an Adult"

"You've been making a scene like a child"

"Me" You look around, a laugh escaping your lips "I'm making a scene? Who was the one who declared my choice doesn't matter"

"I did not say that" he growls and before you can say anything else he moves a finger to your lips, effectively shutting you up

"I said I can't get a divorce, There was more I would have said if you hadn't have left the room, or you would have talked to me"

"I-" he shushes you again

"You know what your problem is? Its that you don't listen, you just assume, You know I would never force you into a marriage you don't want but still decide to believe that. You want the truth? Here it is. I can't get a divorce before giving my marriage a try-"

You try to interrupt, try to remind him this isn't a real marriage that this isn't real but he stops you

"Please just listen okay" His ocean blue eyes shine emotion and you find yourself drowning, realizing again that how ever much you want them to go away the feelings you have for him are still present. The sadness in his eyes, the fact that it seems he make cry any second calms your burning anger. Because suddenly you realize you are not the only one going through this.

You nod, tired suddenly, this day has been hectic and long, filled with uncertainty and there was only one sanctuary in times like these and it was these blue eyes and so you finally decide to listen. He shakes his heads,

"I can't get a divorce before giving my marriage a try, I can't. Call me old fashioned but marriage in my time was considered sacred, it was a bond for life time and I always believed that when I got married I will do everything to make it work, to keep my wife happy. I know these are not normal circumstances in which people get married but its a marriage none the less and I would, I could never- I never would be able to forgive myself if I didn't give my marriage a try especially because its you-"

He shakes his head, you both look at each other, eyes shining and bodies catching up with the exhaustion you felt since the morning. There is no one except the two of you in the moment and that is why you don't notice the disappearance of your friends that slipped out the door moments ago.

"Why?" you move closer "What do you mean?"

"That I can't let my marriage fall apart with a girl I always wanted to marry in the future, because I know Y/n if we go through the divorce things are gonna be awkward and yes I'm selfish but I can't take that chance, the chance to loose you"

You shake your head

"I-"

"You don't wanna be married before dating right, before knowing how I am in a relationship?" He takes a step forward "then let me take you on a date, let be buy you flowers and pick you up at your doorstep, let me take you to a fancy restaurant that serves way little food to fill our stomachs so we have to go to the hotdog cart in the park and then walk around talking about nothing. Let me give you my coat when you get cold, let me hold your hand and keep you close."

"Let me take you on several dates: ice skating, paint balling, trekking, just watching tv on the bed, let me be your partner in whatever you wanna do and when you feel you are ready that is when we can move further. Let's just forget about this marriage if you want, just just give me a chance to be the right man for you" he shakes his head "give me a chance to be your man and take care of you, fight with you, buy gifts for you to make up, anything you want just let me be the guy you want for once, give me a chance, let me love you Y/n"

You take a breath at that. A lone tear falling down your left eye. How many times have you wanted for him to say this, how many times have you dreamed about this moment (under different circumstances of course). How many times have you wished for this closeness? Then what was it that was holding you back. Was it fear? Uncertainty? Mistrust? No it was yourself and a set of rules you had for yourself.

The rules, the decisions, the anger all seem to be melting under his bright gaze. Under the burning heat of his ocean blue eyes. The eyes that shine too. That hold back tears of fear. Scared of a chance that this may not work, that this may not be what you want. That a night he let loose would become the night he lost everything he wanted.

You both stay there a moment holding each others gaze before you decide fuck it and close the distance. Grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips to yours. Giving your control, your anger, your stubbornness, your lips, yourself all to him.

He is startled at first. Not responding to the kiss at all. For a while he had no idea what even is happening but when the flutter of his heart slows down, when the feel on his lips dies down as you pull away.

"I-" your eyes widen as you realize what you just did and you shake your head "I didn't I- that sounded so good, I- couldn't I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to just ambush you like this- I didn't mean to do this- I-"

You start rambling, tears building up in your eyes before Steve brings his index finger placing it on your lips, effectively shutting you up. He moves a string of your hair behind your ear with his other hand and stares in your eyes with a passion, you feel he is directly looking at your soul.

“I need you to kiss me again but like you mean it this time” he says moving both his hands to behind your neck and pulling you close "I need to give you the reaction to this kiss like you deserve"

A tear falls down your left eye which he is quick to wipe away, you look into his eyes, so welcoming, passionate, waiting, giving you the chance to not mean it. To walk away now if you don't want this. But you are tired and this is all you have wanted. He was offering you everything you wanted and you take it. Wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his lips to yours.

The kiss is hungry, its passionate, its everything. He kisses you like there is no tomorrow, like this was the last thing he will ever do and he has to do it perfectly. His hands are everywhere and so are yours. You touch, you feel, you kiss and you lose yourself to him and him to you. Its a melody a song and dance routine with your bodies matching in step.

You feel him push to backwards before falling on the bed, him on top of you, making sure not to crush you under his weight, never stopping the kiss. If breathing wasn't necessary for you maybe he would not have let go but alas it was and you needed to breath and so he pulls away, not stopping his en devour of your body, moving to places kisses along your jaw, your cheeks, your collar bone, behind your ear and after being sure you're all caught up on breath he takes over your lips again. Its just kissing, a heavy makeout session but by the time you're both finished, your breaths are shallow, and bodies are tired and in need of more.

Steve never breaks eye contact after he pulls away, smiling and tucking at strand of your hair that has fallen to your cheek behind your ear. After what feels like a moment he whispers in your ear

"Is that a yes to that date"

A laugh escapes your lips before you can help it and you slap his shoulder making him loose balance and almost fall down on you but he manages to get control

"No" you shake your head playfully and he narrows his eyes at you

"Seems like you need more convincing then"

You wink at him with a wicked smile

"Maybe" but before he can dive in to capture your lips again you hold up your palm in front of his face which he promptly kisses, pushing it away to reach your lips around it. You giggle and shake your head "wait hold up, I have something to say"

"Say it fast I don't think I can stop kissing you now that I know how it feels"

Your heart flutters at that but with a quick shake of head to bring yourself back.

"This does not mean I agree to be your wife for the rest of your life"

He gives you a sad smile at that nodding his "I know" he moves a string of your hair that had come to your cheeks behind your ear "I gotta woe you" A cheeky smile "And trust me I'm all prepared to spoil you with my love".

And this time you don't stop him as he dives in for a long, very long makeout session and maybe something more.

\--------------

The moon shines through the open window complete in its half crescent glory. The stars barely visible in your New Your city suburban Avengers compound. The room is lit with candles and the table is set with all his favorite dishes.

Steve has no idea of the surprise that was waiting for him. He had kept good on his promise of loving you, of dating you before you have to live as a married couple.

One month in he had looked at you as you entered the communal kitchen, placed a kiss on his sweat soared cheeks from his workout, gagged and imitated puking before sitting besides him and stealing his pancakes. He had watched you as you ate from his plate before nudging him and telling him to think of it as his own food and eat with you.

After giving you a deep kiss and departing towards his room to take a bath, he had turned to Bucky and told him he was done. You were the one. Earning a gleeful laugh and pat of the back from his best friend.

Two months in he had bought the ring with the help of all the avengers because when he told Bucky he had to tell Sam too and Bucky can't hide anything from Nat and if Nat knows so should Wanda and Tony knows all about the best jewelry shops and prices and so on so forth everyone was involved.

There was a solo mission organised for you, a crappy stake out because no one wanted to miss the ring choosing part by volunteering to distract you. Even though Steve tried his hardest to tell them that is the only reason they were told. He seemed to have reached deaf ears.

Different jewelers from all around the world signed an NDA and flooded the compound to be the seller of THE RING. None worked and at the end Steve drew a sketch of what he wanted and presented it to the old lady that owned the store near his house in Brooklyn. The ring was perfect.

Four months in he asked you to move in with him and four and a half month in you said yes.

Five months in you were living in the house Steve had built just for the two of you in the Avengers compound. Because no matter how much he wanted a place just for the two of you, he couldn't compromise your safety and Avengers Compound was the safest it can get. Plus he was not sure you could live much far away from the idiots you called family.

Six months in he got the courage to propose and six months in you told him with tears in your eyes you were not ready yet. Six months in he had held you and told you he would wait as long as it took

Seven months in and he had asked if he could call you his wife almost thrice every week. It were little moments where he would remind you he was all in. Where he would talk about wedding cakes if you wanted a ceremony even though you won't have to.

Sly glances at a specific finger on your left hand, bare and manicured when you complained to Nat on the phone about the guy at the bar who couldn't take a hint.

He was ready for joint accounts and had even talked with his bank on giving you access to all his money. A life insurance was set up with you as the nominee because he knew how unpredictable life could get and he wanted you taken care of if something were to happen.

Bucky called him Idiot in love, Wanda said it was sweet, Sam just laughed and muttered something about him being a goner and Nat just shaked her head in amusement.

Eight months in and you knew you were ready. Having gotten every Avenger in on your plan. Because if you tell Wanda, Natasha has to be told too and Nat can't hide anything from Bucky and if Bucky knows Sam has to know too and Tony knows all the people that can help set you up the place and so on so forth every Avenger was involved, giving you their verbal promises not be too nosy. Promises they broke obviously except Sam who had crossed his fingers behind his back so his promise doesn't count.

Nine months in and that is how Steve was greeted when he entered the house he shared with you. The smell of roses and the distant one of steak. The living room lit with candles and you, his girl standing in the living room dressed like the fairies his ma told him were the creation that god delicately put together himself. His girl smiling at him and melting his heart with her eyes.

She motions for him to come to her and his legs take a course without his consent.

She is in his arms in a second and kissing his lips the next one. The moment is beautiful, its quiet, its everything and when they break off he looks at her questioningly.

"Whats all this?" He asks looking around the entire room, his eyes lands on the table set up for two with a candle in the middle and all his favorite dishes spread around the table "Wow all this for me? Is today something special, am I forgetting something?"

Still looking at the flowers and romantic decor of the room, he misses the uncertainty and fear in your eyes as you try to calm your running heart to a reasonable pace.

And thus when he turns to look at her, the exact moment a tear falls down her eyes he quickly runs to her trying to take her in his arms but she resists move a hand in front of her to stop him

"Y/n whats going on" He looks at you in fear now "did I do something wrong? Are you leaving me and all this is you make me feel better, because I can improve, tell me what I did wrong, I will fix it -I-"

A little laugh out of your lips stops him in his ramble and ge looks at you with knitted eyebrows, confusion all over his face

You sigh, moving towards him and taking his hands in your own "Steven Grant Rogers I don't believe in happily ever afters and forever, I never believed in consuming, encompassing love , I used to laugh at the couples on TV that promised each other infinity because I never understood that. I have tried to find reason for love, reason to love someone so much that they are all you want, to promise an eternity because you want one with them. But today here I am and I have no idea why I love you this much. No reason. But I still love you and I do want to promise you an eternity"

His eyes shine in synchronicity with yours as a single tear falls down your left eye. He brings his hand to your cheek and wipes it away and you smile at him before moving to get down on your knee and suddenly he realizes what is happening and he catches hold of your shoulders forcing you to keep standing. He holds up a finger in front of you, a huge smile gracing his lips

"Hold on just a minute" he runs away in the direction of the bedroom.

You look at him with wide eyes, shocked for a moment before deciding to follow him. This is what you get after your entire heart felt speech? Is it payback for the time you said no?

Steve is frantically searching through the drawers of his night stand, closet, the pockets of his pant and coats, throwing everything around in search

"Where is it!" He huffs angrily while throwing all his clothes around the room. One article of said clothes flies away and hits you right on the face. You throw it away, rolling your eyes

"Steve?"

"A minute" he doesn't look up

"Steve"

"I need to find it, where is it?" Steve keeps searching, your entire room is a mess of clothes and books and how many glasses do you guys even own?

"Steve you won't find the rings" He stops at that and looks at you, eyebrows furrowed

"What do you mean?"

"You won't find the rings because I'm wearing them" you move your left hand in front of him so that he can have a look at your ring finger. The diamond shines of on finger matching the shine of both your eyes.

"Now can I finish"

He nods never taking his glistening eyes off the ring on your finger as he moves to sit on the bed.

You move closer to him and sit on the floor in front of the bed taking hold of his hands in both of yours.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have been my Prince, even though I never wanted one, you ambushed my heart and now I want to be your wife" you move to sit up a bit as you look at him "So Steve my handsome hero can I please call you my husband from this day forth? Seeing as we already did get married?"

A smile so wide, you are sure his cheeks must be hurting graces his lips and he nods his head, seemingly lost on words.

"You move his hand in between the both of you and look down on it, before digging in the pocket of your dress (yup your dress had pockets, one of the many reasons you bought it) and producing a silver wedding band you had bought for him

"May I?" You motion towards his ring finger

He shakes his head pulling his hand back and you look at him in confusion. He just smiles and produces the other hand

"That was the right one, here"

You smile at him shaking your head and placing the ring on his finger before he takes your hand and pulls the rings off your finger and smiles at your knitted brows

"Its my right to put these on your finger, you can't take it away from me"

You laugh at that and eagerly give your hand to him, on which he places both the engagement and wedding rings, holding it out for himself to look at and smiling, as a tear rolls down his eye.

You move your hand to wipe it away and he catches it to place a soft kiss on your rings.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

You both move towards each other, you lips mere inches apart when a voice calls out

"You may kiss the bride"

And kiss the bride he does not, instead jumping on in full action mode, moving you behind him from any unwanted threat. You are started too, looking around and moving your hand under the bed to pull out your gun before you realize who the voice belongs to and roll your eyes

"Steve its fine" He sigh irritably "Its just-"

"Me!" Clint jumps out of the AC vent with some of the Avengers following while the others come out of other different locations around your house

Steve shakes his head, clearly annoyed as he looks the the offenders

"What the hell is wrong with you guys" He asks exasperatedly, moving his hands through his hair

"What you though we would miss this after years of pinning?" Bucky asks, putting his arm around Natasha who just smiles at you. None looking even a little bit guilty.

"Yes" you sigh "You said you won't be nosy"

"Its not nosy when it comes to both of your love life" Sam says and the others nod their heads

"It is-" Steve starts to speak before sighing and shaking his head "You know what yes. And now that you have seen all you have to, you can leave"

He starts pushing everyone out. And you let out a little laugh as they argue back

"Hey I thought we were going to celebrate" Tony looks around the room “I got champagne and stuff”

"We will celebrate after I have celebrated with my wife" Steve tries hard to send them away "I need to celebrate with just her first okay"

"What no wait a minute-" Bucky starts to say but its Natasha that interrupts him

"Hey Buck lets just leave them" she says and before her husband can protest any further she adds, patting her hand on his chest and winking in your direction with a smirk "let then have this time to themselves and make our godchild"

A collective groan burst out in the room while you glare daggers at your smirking now ex best friend

"I wish I could unhear that" Tony sighs moving out of the room and towards the main entrance "okay fine but you're throwing us that wedding party Rogers"

Steve nods, eager to send them all away, his face still red with remnants of the blush Nat's comment caused

"Yeah, Your drunk wedding took away my best man opportunity" Bucky crosses his arms

"Who said you were gonna be best man" Sam asks pushing Bucky on the shoulder

Bucky straightens his body, puffing out his chest and coming close to Sam

"Oh but I am gonna be" Sam moves closer glaring daggers at Bucky and before you or anybody else could resolve their fight Steve speaks up

"Fight it out outside" he says pushing both of them out "tell me who won"

You look at him with amusement as Nat whispers "Someone's eager" in your ear, patting your shoulder, moving out towards the other Avengers, breaking the fight between her husband and his frenemy.

You look to see what happens before Steve quickly closes the door double locking just to be sure and then turns at you, a simple smile on his face. You smile back

"Now where were we?" He moves closer, taking you into his arms

"I think we were gonna kiss" you hit his nose with your finger

"Oh yeah I was gonna kiss my bride" he pulls you close so that you wrap your legs around his waist, perfectly eye to eye with him now.

You nod, pulling your lips in a straight line

"Before those guys-" you start to say but Steve puts a finger on your lips, effectively stopping you from speaking any further

"Don't" he shakes his head "Don't talk about those idiots"

"Okay" you smile at him, waiting for him to make a move

"May I kiss my bride?" He then asks you, with passion in his eyes

"You may kiss your bride" you say and just as he moves to pull you in for a kiss you whisper "Husband"

He stops smiling at you before pulling your legs off from around his waist and putting you down.

"I will my Wife" he whispers his eyes shades darker, dipping you down, his hands on your waist and the back on your head, he takes your lips in a passionate kiss.

\----------- The end ----------

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing my works from tumblr!! I hope you guys like this!! I'm by the name scentedsongrebel on tumblr...


End file.
